


Breakfast (Long Drabble)

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bryce tries to be good bf, Funny ig, Long Drabble, M/M, Nudity, Ohm is naked, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, breajfast, brohm, dialogue prompt, enjoy this, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: "Please put your penis away."





	Breakfast (Long Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another dialogue prompt suggested by indigo-is-a-nice-colour on Tumblr. This was pretty funny to write, like really funny, and I hope it's to everyone's liking.
> 
> Enjoy :3

\-----------------------------------------

 

  
Bryce stretched in front of the stove, muscles coiling and uncoiling as he reached up above to the cupboards, pulling out pancake mix and measuring cups.

He set everything out nice and neat, being the clean freak that he was, and made sure nothing would make too big a mess as he began preparing a meal.

He wanted to make Ohm breakfast for once, he never really got to, and he had made sure to wake up earlier than the older man just so he could surprise him.

He had pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake up Buddy or Ohm as he did so, unraveling himself from the warmth that was Ohm's embrace, and trudged downstairs.

And now he was here, reading the back of the pancake mix box, gathering what else he needed and piling the rest of his things on the counter, starting the stove and beginning to mix ingredients in a bowl.

He hummed a random tune as he did so, tapping his foot and smiling as he heard the familiar mewl of one of his cats, which had begun rubbing against his long legs.

Bryce put the bowl down and went to feed his kitty, giving her the canned cat food she always received, along with filling up her little water bowl, making sure she had enough in each dish.

He smiled, Ohm always thought he over-pampered his kitties, with their Fancy Feast meals and expensive collars. But really, he gave Buddy everything under the sun, so he couldn't complain.

Especially not when Buddy had at least 3 beds, 4 of his own blankets, a bin full of 50 different toys, and even a doggie coat for winter chills.

Bryce's heart warmed at those thoughts, and soon he found himself filling up Buddy's bowl and water dish, just in case the old pup made his way downstairs anytime soon.

He turned his back on the dog food, making his way back to the stove to finish mixing everything so he could start to actually cook.

When everything was well mixed and there were no clumps of powder, Bryce began scooping out medium sized amounts of mix and plopping them on the griddle he had previously stuck on the stove.

He grabbed a spatula and watched all 6 pancakes, once again humming as he did so. He was quiet as to not wake up his lover in the room above him.

But his efforts ended up being futile as he heard footsteps padding against the tile floor, and he knew that his boyfriend was no doubt behind him, watching his with a small smile on his lips.

So, as he flipped the pancakes, he spoke into the air sweetly, smiling at his words.

"You weren't supposed to be awake, Ohm," he put the spatula down, and began to turn to face his lover, "it was supposed to be a surprise breakf-"

Bryce's smiling face instantly went to an annoyed expression, his hands by his sides went to his hips and his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly at what he was seeing.

"Ohm."

"Yes?"

He held his hand out towards the older man before him.

"Where are your clothes?"

The hazel eyed man chuckled lightly, not making any moves to try and cover himself up.

"I went to bed naked. I woke up naked."

Bryce sighed and closed his eyes, only to hear Ohm's voice snickering at him as he spoke once more.

"Why are you closing your eyes, Brycey? It's not like you haven't seen any of this before." He made a thinking face and stepped forward slightly, "in fact, you did more than just see this last night, now that I think about it."

Bryce's eyes popped open and he blushed lightly, turning his back on the naked man before him and putting his attention on the pancakes, which had burned slightly.

"Ohm."

He spoke his nickname with a hint of annoyance, but mostly a monotone.

His response was a yawn that somewhat resembled his own name and Bryce rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"Please put your penis away. And everything else for that matter."

He heard Ohm's small whine followed by a questioning "why" and he laughed at it, plopping more pancake mix on the griddle.

"Because," he paused for emphasis, "I am absolutely not, under any circumstances, letting you eat at the table naked. Now go put some clothes on or else no food."

He heard Ohm mumble something moodily, but brushed it off, and turned just in time to see him traveling back up the stairs, and he had to say, he was enjoying the backside view.

"Nice butt, Ohm!" He shouted, earning him another chuckle accompanied by a loud, "I only show it for you, Brycey!" In response.

He sighed, settling himself back into making breakfast as he waiting for his lover to come back downstairs, with clothes on, of course.


End file.
